Sleepwalking
by Vuoil
Summary: You forced on me a hopeless dream. I've been looking for one true thing, too numb to see I've been sleepwalking. Too horrified to see. Rated M for being a dark fic.


**A/N: Rated M. Story is going to be dark. Sorry for any mistakes. Feedback is welcomed. Story title is inspired by Sleepwalking by Deerhunter. I don't own the show. It is a book and an awesome television show made by other people. **

**Sleepwalking**

A leather messenger bag was retrieved from the back of a parked SUV matching the black suit worn by detective Jane Rizzoli. The tall detective idly acknowledged the weight of the bag on her shoulder as she walked up the driveway. A teenage murder victim was never simple. The paperwork was grueling."Daniel Ezra," Her partner removed his sunglasses to take in the house. "What is he? A celebrity?"

"He inherited a construction business," Jane answered fighting the urge to light a cigarette. "Don't be a smart ass."

Detective Derek Olivier chuckled. "I can't make any promises. I love fucking with rich people."

"The family is grieving." She shot him a dirty look. "Behave."

The detectives arrived at the door and knocked. A short Hispanic woman greeted them seconds later. "Can I help you?"

The two detectives towered over the housekeeper. Jane almost felt bad for the lady. She looked scared. "I am detective Jane Rizzoli and this is detective Derek Olivier. We are with Boston police and we are looking for Daniel Ezra."

"Please come in. He is upstairs in his office, I will get him right away." The detectives stood in the middle of luxury. Detective Olivier stared in awe at the home theatre set up.

"I have to make friends with this guy. I bet he throws one hell of a football party."

"The kid is his brother." Jane reminded quietly. "He won't be partying for a while. I spoke with his ma, he's devastated."

"Hello," Daniel Ezra greeted them from the top of the marble staircase, walking briskly down. "I'm Daniel Ezra." He reached out and shook both detective's hands. Jane no longer felt intimidating. Standing at six foot three, he resembled a handsome gladiator. The suit he wore expressed his wealth, his brown hair was combed back and he addressed Jane and her partner with serious green eyes.

"I am Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is my colleague Detective Derek Olivier," her eyes glanced up the staircase. "We are with Boston police…" a ghost appeared one story above the detective. Jane couldn't speak. Detective Olivier took over, she didn't hear a word. The room began moving in different directions.

The ghost met them in the living room holding back tears, Daniel wrapped an arm around the delicate woman, Jane searched her brain in a panic. His mother never mentioned a girlfriend or… wife.

Olivier stood composed in the middle of despair. Jane was prepared for THEIR heartbreak… not her own. The dark haired detective felt her stomach churn and knees grow weak. She no longer had questions regarding a dead teenager. She wanted to leave. Now.

"Rizzoli please," Detective Olivier gestured his head toward the beautiful woman clinging onto her strong husband. They were a beautiful couple. Stunning was the word that came to mind, Jane found the rings on their hands. She had to leave. "Wanna take her outside for air?"

Olivier was proposing they interview them separately. Mrs. Ezra stopped crying long enough to really see her. Now Jane was the ghost punching her in the stomach. She caught the married woman's tongue and held it captive without having to touch her.

Olivier's face was priceless, she could almost laugh. He didn't know why she was stalling. Jane wracked her brain for any logical reason to say no. Interviewing Mr. Ezra wasn't a better option, he was the guy married to the woman she once loved. "I…I…" she didn't get very far before Mrs. Ezra chimed in.

"There's a bar on the back patio." Her husband kissed the top of her head while rubbing her back. He stood a king comforting his queen. "I will talk to you detective, but I would like a drink first."

"Are you okay?" Daniel Ezra cupped the side of his wife's face. She nodded and shared a brief kiss with him.

"I can do this." She reassured him softly before stepping out of his embrace.

Jane didn't want anything to do with her. She was anchored to the floor staring blankly at the woman who killed her several years ago. The detective didn't know which homicide deserved questioning more.

Olivier did another head nod.

Jane lowered her head and numbly followed the beautiful killer to the back door. The yard resembled the rest of Mrs. Ezra's life; perfect, wealthy, and extravagant. Jane would normally give some kind of compliment but her mouth wouldn't move.

Watching her nightmare make a drink, she sat on a lounge chair and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. "Would you like a drink?"

"No."

The detective's eyes sought the pool for comfort. The backyard was a jungle and she felt the jaguar approaching. Jane smoked preparing to be mauled. They didn't speak right away. She kept her eyes averted while numbly smoking. The cigarette lost all menthol flavor. She moved on autopilot feeling the beast's power over her. The other woman's eyes became like sharp teeth and claws tearing into her flesh-"Detective," she quietly reminded. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Mrs. Ezra sat on an opposing lounge, Martini in hand. She wore a short red dress with matching heels. The beast felt more like a devil now. The detective's eyes forgot their training and leisurely explored her legs. Jane broke an old habit and stood up, the pool's waterfall became her focus. "This is difficult for me too." Daniel's wife whispered.

Jane's expression didn't change. The cigarette dangled from her lips as she opened her bag and revealed a manilla folder. The detective placed it on the table separating the two. The martini glass fell from Mrs. Ezra hand as she fought back a scream staring at the pictures. Jane lit a second cigarette. "For the record, how are you related to the victim?" She placed a voice recorder on the table.

The wealthy socialite sat speechless in front of a murder scene. The decapitated teenager lied on her outdoor table photographed from every angle. Mrs. Ezra's hazel eyes turned red as she collected the recorder and all of the pictures. Jane rushed to the pool trying to save her documents. It was useless. The gory pictures floated in the water and the recorder sank to the bottom. "Please see yourself out of my home detective-"

Jane grabbed the petite woman and removed the handcuffs from her belt. "Am I under arrest?" The detective didn't answer or move right away. "Brian was five when I met him Jane-"

"Detective Rizzoli." She corrected.

The woman in her arms struck her, knocking the sunglasses off her face. The handcuffs fell from her hand and hit the ground silently. The taller woman fought her instincts to pick them up and continue arresting the blonde. Her hazel eyes were a mixture of pain and anger stopping the detective. Jane remained expressionless as she spoke. They stood too close. Mrs. Ezra looked into her eyes searching for compassion and found nothing. "I loved him, he.. he.. is family. How," she struggled to speak, her eyes expressed more than Jane was ready for. "How could you… show me those…"

"I'm doing my job."

The demon became more distant. Her eyes far away. "No, you're going out of your way to hurt me." The smaller woman was released. "We moved from New York two years ago where I worked as a medical examiner. You're not following protocol. The victim is a part of my family," she reminded weakly. "You can't show him… like that."

Jane watched the woman collapse on the ground. Her composure crumbled in her hands, sobs wracked her body. The detective picked up her handcuffs and found the backdoor through the hurricane in her head. She abruptly entered the home. "We're done here." Her handsome partner cocked an eyebrow at her. "Mr. Ezra your wife needs you. We'll continue this at a better time. I am sorry for your loss."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A six pack of beer wasn't going to put a dent in her mood, Jane didn't know how to end the worst day of her life. Late night Boston had a lot to offer, detective Rizzoli felt too much to sleep despite working seven extra hours. Driving through one of Boston's worst neighborhoods, she pulled up to a condo on the verge of being condemned. Jane knocked on the door and greeted her informant with a brief nod.

The younger woman invited the detective in. Her blonde hair was damp from a shower, her body dressed comfortably. Jane openly admired her perky fake breasts peeking from the top of her tank top. They were the highlight of the visit.

The living room was a couch and a coffee table. Jane took a seat and lit a cigarette. Nicole Ellis walked comfortably around the small space allowing the detective time to unwind. She knew Jane wouldn't say much. A small glass of whiskey was poured in a red solo cup for the detective. Nicole set it on the coffee table and took a seat next to Jane on the couch. She watched her quiet guest down the whiskey without a grimace.

"What else you got?"

The stripper smiled before getting up. Jane was a strange creature. "You working undercover tonight, detective?" She teased from her bedroom digging in her night stand. "Is this a set up?" She turned around to find the detective leaning against the door frame. Tall, dangerous, and sexy- Nicole dreamt of a husband one day, her relationship with Jane was far from her expectations of a lover. She wasn't gay but enjoyed Jane's slender hands on her skin. They snaked their way under her tank top and pulled her close into her firm body. Nicole brought a glass vile up to Jane's nose, the detective inhaled deeply and then revealed a switch blade. Jane dragged the knife down the front of the young woman's shirt, splitting the fabric apart.

"Get on the bed, face down."

The stripper crawled onto a thin sheet and faced the headboard. She moved her hips from side to side, inviting the detective to join her. The tall detective outlined the shape of her ass with her eyes. She wore tight pajama short shorts with the word 'naughty' printed on the back. Nicole parted her legs further giving Jane a deeper view.

The detective unzipped her pants and joined the stripper on the bed. She maneuvered the tank top off her body and stretched out above the girl. The bed frame had four posts, she tied the girl's left hand to the nearest one using the torn material. Her handcuffs secured her other wrist to the right post. She moved her crotch against her ass, enjoying the gasp from the younger girl. "Your dick feels so big tonight, detective."

She ran the head up and down the seam of her shorts. "Fuck me," Jane reached for her waistband and yanked them down low enough to rub her dick against her. She slowly rocked her hips collecting her juices and teasing her clit and opening with her hardness. The detective rocked fluidly against her, spreading her ass cheeks, the pad of her thumb teased her with a sinister grin.

Jane always took what she wanted from the stripper.

The detective entered her without warning. The girl cried out cringing against the mattress. She fucked her in the worst way possible, thrashing her hips inside of her, the stripper's fists turned red as she screamed into a pillow. The detective's thrusts became animalistic fueled by the girl's agony. She screamed until the pillow no longer drowned out the noise. Jane came hard but never made a sound. She roughly pulled out of her ass and collapsed next to her whimpering body.

Nicole bit down on her bottom lip for several minutes fighting back a scream with every small movement. "Are all you cops freaks?" She spoke when her body calmed turning her head to find a sleeping face. The stripper broke free from her tank top bound and then examined her handcuffed wrist. "You better be paying me extra for this." She told the sleeping woman.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sunglasses intact, the dark haired detective picked the seat closest to the window. The other detectives used to give her shit for wearing sunglasses indoors. She gave them shit back and everyone stopped acknowledging it. Rizzoli wasn't a morning person. She took a sip of coffee and fiddled with her vape pen as more staff entered the room. A 'hello' smile occasionally formed her lips. "Rizzoli," Detective Olivier greeted his partner with Disney World enthusiasm. "How are you this morning, Gorgeous?"

"We're not fucking muppets." She loved giving him a hard time. He was obsessed with inspirational books and sometimes took his teachings too far. "Don't talk to me like I'm happy."

"You mean this isn't sesame street?" A detective from the opposite side of the table chimed in.

"I think we're a couple of blocks down." Jane turned her attention to the large marker board adjacent to the table. The vape pen came alive between her lips. There were several pictures of the Ezra family posted. She took a deeper drag off the pen. The family portrayed the wealthy American dream, her eyes lingered on the beautiful couple. Olivier didn't get anything too relevant in the short time he had with Daniel Ezra and his wife was the opposite of helpful throwing her file in the pool.

"The crowd outside is killing me," Detective Cattani walked in with a box of doughnuts. "We need to find out who killed this kid before I kill the assholes taking my picture and blocking the door everyday."

"Maybe you'll win sexiest man alive." An older detective chuckled biting into his doughnut.

Olivier took a seat next to Jane. "Did you do any digging last night?" He asked while opening his file. She got lucky with a dedicated partner. He spent hours of his free time researching at home.

"No, I have a life outside of this place." Nicole, cocaine, and anal sex came to mind. Jame smiled around the vape pen.

The gesture wasn't lost on Olivier. "Are you seeing someone? I am noticing a sudden glow."

"It's too early to tell." Jane got a kick out of appearing normal. She was one of the few people in the building without a spouse, kid, or both. It was a lifestyle she didn't care for and her colleagues worried about her. They didn't understand how a beautiful career driven woman could stay single for so long.

"Way to go!" He fought the urge to high five her. "See, imagining the things you want most in life will materialize them. The key is focusing your mind on your wants and never giving up on your goals no matter how long it takes to achieve-"

"Giving up on your goals is giving up on yourself." Jane finished his speech. "I'm imagining winning the lottery so I can get away from this bullshit."

Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh briskly entered the room before her partner could ask the question furrowing his brow. The doughnuts were ignored as he stopped near the board. "The media is eating us alive on the Brian Ezra case. Let's start with a review of everything we know. We'll start with you, Olivier. How did your meeting go with the kid's brother?"

"I didn't get to speak to him very long-"

"He cut you short?" Cavanaugh asked incredulously. "Why would he cut you short? We're trying to find out who killed his fucking brother."

"His wife," Olivier looked down at his notes. "Mrs. Maura Ezra became very distraught and we felt they needed more time to grieve before continuing our investigation."

The Lieutenant shook his head in disbelief, "You couldn't calm her down, Rizzoli? I've sent you guys on a hundred sentiment trainings to get people to talk, grieving or headless, I don't want to hear any fucking excuses on this case! Some fuck killed a rich kid and I'm getting a hundred emails a day-"

"There was nothing I could do." Jane interrupted him.

"I discovered something new last night, Lieutenant," Olivier spoke before his boss could tear his partner's head off. "Lately our attention has been on the victim's ex-girlfriend, current girlfriend, stepfather and best friend-" He flipped through the manila folder in front of him. "I did some research on Daniel Ezra last night and discovered the homicide of his younger brother Brian is the second tragedy to strike this family. The first tragedy happened three years ago when his four year old son was abducted from the family's home in New York." He addressed the Lieutenant looking up from his paperwork. "The two crimes may be connected. The abduction of David Ezra was never solved."


End file.
